Sherlock und John 10 Momente in SlowMotion
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Beitrag zum Forenprojekt "10 Momente in Slow-Motion" von ff.de Wie der Titel schon sagt, handelt es sich um zehn entscheidende Momentaufnahmen aus dem Zusammenleben von Sherlock und John, beginnend bei ihrem ersten Treffen und endend...tja, wo?
1. Chapter 1

**Der Moment, in dem alles auf einmal passiert oder: Ein Neuanfang**

„Der Name ist Sherlock Holmes und die Adresse ist 221 b Baker Street."

Mit diesen Worten und einem Zwinkern war der Mann aus dem Labor verschwunden. Völlig perplex stand John da, noch immer regungslos, als Mike ihm bereits längst bestätigt hatte, dass Sherlock Holmes immer so sei.

_Sherlock Holmes_. Dieser Name klang schon so elegant und schwungvoll. Und irgendwie bedeutend. Der Name klang so, wie der Mann auf John gewirkt hatte.

Noch vor knapp einer Stunde war er schlecht gelaunt und hoffnungslos durch London gelaufen – gehumpelt traf es wohl eher – und jetzt war er nicht nur an den Ort zurückgekehrt, an dem er studiert hatte – bevor der Krieg ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, der er jetzt war. Nein, jetzt hatte er anscheinend auch einen Mitbewohner gefunden. Einen, der offensichtlich alles wusste, der in John lesen konnte, wie in einem offenen Buch. Er hatte von Afghanistan gewusst, von Johns Wohnungssuche, von seiner Therapeutin und sogar von Harry (auch wenn er hier nicht zu hundert Prozent richtig gelegen hatte). Wie machte er das nur?

Obwohl dieser Mr. Holmes in Eile gewesen war, kurz angebunden und eigentlich auch nicht sonderlich höflich, hatte John ihn auf Anhieb sympathisch gefunden. Allerdings: sympathisch war wahrscheinlich das falsche Wort. Es war wohl eher eine gewisse Faszination, die er ausstrahlte. John war neugierig geworden. Er wollte gerne mehr über diesen Menschen herausfinden.

Und zum ersten Mal seit er aus Afghanistan zurück war, fühlte er sich nicht deprimiert. Im Gegenteil: er freute sich auf den morgigen Tag und sah der Wohnungsbesichtigung mit Spannung entgegen. John wusste nicht weshalb, doch er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, das soeben etwas Bedeutendes geschehen war und dass ihm eine spannende Zeit bevor stand. Gemeinsam mit Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Von Auge zu Auge oder: Interessante Beobachtungen**

Na wunderbar. John hatte den entscheidenden Hinweis in unserem Fall gefunden, er war zu mir gerannt und jetzt ist der Hinweis fort. Endgültig ausgelöscht. Verärgert starre ich auf die leere Wand, auf der sich noch vor wenigen Minuten die gelben Zeichen befunden haben müssen. Aber es ist zu spät, John wird sich nicht erinnern können. Er sieht, doch er beobachtet nicht. Noch immer nicht.

Irgendwie muss ich es schaffen, sein visuelles Gedächtnis zu stimulieren. „John!", rufe ich, während ich ihn packe, meine Hände an seine Schläfen lege und beginne, mich mit ihm im Kreis zu drehen.

_Sein Haar fühlt sich weich an unter meinen Fingern._

Ich fordere John auf, sich zu konzentrieren, sich zu erinnern.

_Ich nehme seinen Geruch deutlich wahr, eine Mischung aus seinem Lieblingsrasierwasser und einem Duft für den ich keine andere Bezeichnung habe als ‚John'._

Er versucht, sich von mir loszumachen, doch ich ignoriere all seine Bemühungen, denn es ist unverzichtbar, dass John sich erinnert, und ich gebe ihm Anweisungen, wie er das schaffen kann.

_Dabei blicke ich ihm direkt in die Augen, die von einem schönen Grau sind, wie mir gerade zum ersten Mal auffällt. Dass ich das bislang noch nicht bemerkt habe…_

„Sherlock!"

Ich schwafele weiter auf John ein.

_Obwohl in seinen Augen deutlich zu sehen ist, dass er gerade ein wenig genervt ist, glaube ich, auch Wärme und Zuneigung zu erkennen. Jedenfalls wünsche ich mir das. Ich weiß nicht, was er in meinen Augen sieht. Vermutlich nur das Feuer, das ob des Falles in ihnen brennt._

Abrupt schafft John es schließlich doch noch, sich von mir loszureißen. „Sherlock, ich habe ein Foto gemacht!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Der Moment der Erkenntnis oder: Jim**

Gut, John war für den Abend ausgegangen und Sherlock hatte auf seiner Website angekündigt, dass er um Mitternacht im Schwimmbad sein würde. Doch bis dahin hatte er noch reichlich Zeit. Crap-Tellie war zwar mitunter ganz unterhaltsam, doch es eignete sich nicht dazu, Sherlocks unsteten Geist über einen längeren Zeitraum angemessen zu beschäftigen.

Also schaltete er den Fernseher aus. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Handy, das neben ihm auf der Lehne des Sessels lag, und ihm kam ein Gedanke. Was, wenn er Jim anrufen oder ihm eine Textnachricht schicken würde? Er brauchte schließlich etwas, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte, sobald der aktuelle Fall abgeschlossen war. Unschlüssig und mit gerunzelter Stirn legte Sherlock die Hände aneinander und dachte nach.

Schlecht ausgesehen hatte Jim keineswegs und er war ganz offensichtlich an Sherlock interessiert gewesen. Doch das war das Problem: Er war _zu_ interessiert gewesen und das durchkreuzte Sherlocks übliche Vorgehensweise. Das, wonach er ab und an suchte, war schneller, unverbindlicher Sex, ein One-Night-Stand ohne Folgen und Verpflichtungen. Und das war mit Jim nicht möglich. Dieser würde mehr wollen, man würde sich häufig im St. Bart's über den Weg laufen und dann war da ja auch noch John.

Moment. John? Was hatte John damit zu tun? Für einige Sekunden war Sherlock tatsächlich überrascht, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken gegangen waren. Doch dann schalt er sich einen Idioten. Es war ja so offensichtlich.

Es war ein wenig ungewohnt für ihn, dass spontane und banale, menschliche Emotionen neuerdings einen Einfluss auf sein planvolles Handeln ausüben konnten. Doch es machte ihm erstaunlich wenig aus.

Solange er John an seiner Seite hatte – als Kollege, Mitbewohner, Freund oder sonst etwas – würde er Jim nicht anrufen. Und auch sonst niemanden. Denn es war John, der Sherlock zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht hatte und es war John, den er brauchte.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr erhob Sherlock sich beschwingt aus seinem Sessel und als er aus dem Haus rauschte, bedauerte er fast schon ein wenig, dass John nicht dabei sein würde, wenn er heute Nacht endlich Moriarty zur Strecke bringen würde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Der unpassendste Moment oder: Eifersucht**

Eine ganze Weile sah ich mir dieses Treiben jetzt schon an und von Minute zu Minute wurde ich missmutiger. Ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst, weil ich wusste, dass es nun eigentlich meine Aufgabe war, sich für Sherlock zu freuen. Ich hatte schließlich gesehen, wie sehr ihn der vermeintliche Tod von Irene Adler mitgenommen hatte. Er hatte nicht gegessen, nicht gesprochen, traurige Melodien auf seiner Geige gespielt. Und als er erfahren hatte, dass sie noch lebte, hatte sich seine Stimmung nur unwesentlich verbessert. Doch jetzt war sie hier. In unserer Wohnung. _Die Frau_.

Von der Sekunde an, in der Sherlock sie in seinem Bett hatte liegen sehen, war das Feuer in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Er brannte nun wieder darauf, sich Zugang zu ihrem Smartphone zu verschaffen und seine ganze Konzentration galt wieder dem Fall. Das bedeutete aber gleichzeitig auch, dass er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf _sie_ richtete. Er studierte sie, wie sie mit ihren nassen Haaren und in Sherlocks Bademantel in seinem Sessel saß, verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen mit seinem durchdringenden Blick. Und sie verhielt sich nicht anders, konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Sherlock.

Und ich saß daneben, fast gänzlich unbeteiligt und unbeachtet, und verfolgte ihren Wortwechsel.

Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was Sherlock in Irene Adler sah, doch er schien _etwas_ in ihr zu sehen, sie schien ihm etwas zu bedeuten. Und das sollte mich froh machen. Es sollte mich freuen, dass es für Sherlock doch so etwas wie zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen gab, dass er sich vielleicht sogar verlieben konnte.

Doch ich freute mich nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Stattdessen fühlte ich mich ausgeschlossen. Ich wollte, dass Sherlock seine Aufmerksamkeit auch wieder mir zuwandte. Nur mir, wenn ich ehrlich war. Es war der denkbar ungünstigste Moment, das zu realisieren, doch ich war eifersüchtig.

„Sie sind ziemlich gut.", sagte Sherlock gerade und Adler erwiderte:

„So schlecht sind Sie auch wieder nicht."

Es war ja nicht auszuhalten, wie die beiden umeinander herumschlichen. Es sah fast danach aus, als würde _die Frau_ jeden Moment über Sherlock herfallen, und ich konnte meine Klappe nicht länger halten.

„Hamish. John Hamish Watson. Nur falls ihr nach einem Babynamen sucht."

Für einen Moment traf mein Blick den Sherlocks und ich hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er wieder einmal in mir las, wie in einem offenen Buch.

Er musste mir einfach ansehen, dass ich eifersüchtig war. Die Frage war nur, ob er die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würde…


	5. Chapter 5

**Aus etwas heraustreten oder: Furcht**

Unruhig saß ich im Pub vor dem Kamin. Meine Hand mit dem Whiskyglas darin zitterte und ich rang um Fassung und Kontrolle. Ich hatte den Hund gesehen!

John konnte einfach nicht begreifen, was das für mich bedeutete und warum es mich so aus der Fassung brachte. Ausgerechnet John, von dem ich als einzigem gedacht hatte, dass er meine Aufgewühltheit vielleicht würde nachvollziehen können, verstand gar nichts, verstand mich nicht. Ich hatte Furcht empfunden, irrationale Furcht. Das war es, was mich an der Sache so mitnahm: das Irrationale. Ich hatte meine Welt der Logik verlassen, war aus ihr herausgetreten und hatte verwirrende, nicht erklärbare, beängstigende Emotionen vorgefunden. Die Emotionen an sich waren nicht das Problem. Seit John in mein Leben getreten war, hatte ich mich immer mehr damit abfinden müssen, dass selbst ich nicht frei von Gefühlen war. Und meine Freundschaft mit John war der beste Beweis dafür, dass das auch gut so war. Doch bislang war ich immer in der Lage gewesen, meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad waren sie immer logisch gewesen oder zumindest nachvollzieh- und erklärbar. Doch nicht heute Abend. Es war nicht logisch, sich vor einem gigantischen Hund zu fürchten, der überhaupt nicht existieren konnte. Und doch war ich sicher, ihn gesehen zu haben.

John war der Meinung, etwas stimmte nicht mit mir. Er verstand mich nicht und das machte mich wütend, noch wütender als ich ohnehin schon auf mich selbst war. Hastig und mit kaum verhohlenem Zorn rasselte ich ihm eine Deduktion über den arbeitslosen Fischer und seine Mutter herunter, die nicht weit entfernt von uns saßen. Ich wollte John beweisen, dass mit meinem Verstand sehr wohl alles in Ordnung war. Zum Schluss fuhr ich ihn an, er solle mich endlich in Ruhe lassen.

„Warum sollten Sie auch auf mich hören? Ich bin ja nur ihr Freund."

Und bevor ich mir überlegen konnte, was ich darauf erwidern sollte, waren meine Worte auch schon hinaus:

„Ich habe keine Freunde!"

John sah mich an, enttäuscht und verletzt.u

„Warum nur?", fragte er und ging.

Ich nahm noch einen großen Schluck Whisky und starrte John hinterher.

So miserabel hatte ich mich seit Ewigkeiten nicht gefühlt. Was mich nun jedoch am heftigsten bewegte, war nicht länger die Angst vor dem Hund. Es war die Angst, John endgültig vergrault zu haben.


	6. Chapter 6

**Der Moment im freien Fall oder: Abschied**

Jetzt ist es also soweit. Der Augenblick ist gekommen, in dem ich John verlassen soll. Verlassen muss, vielleicht sogar für immer. Doch es ist die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu schützen, ihm das Leben zu retten. Noch immer bin ich über das Telefon mit ihm verbunden. Ich will es nicht enden lassen, will den Blick nicht von ihm nehmen, will nicht, dass er mir beim Fallen zusieht. Meine Augen sind starr auf John gerichtet. Es tut so weh, seine Verzweiflung zu sehen.

Ein letztes Mal strecke ich meine Hand nach ihm aus. Was würde ich dafür geben, ihn berühren zu dürfen, ein letztes Mal.

„Auf Wiedersehen, John."

Und mit meinen Gedanken bei ihm lasse ich mich fallen. Ich glaube zu hören, wie er meinen Namen schreit, doch es kann auch der Wind sein, der mir kalt ins Gesicht peitscht, in meinen Ohren rauscht und ihnen einen Streich spielt. Ich falle. Falle und werde immer schneller. Ich spüre, wie mein Mantel sich aufbauscht, wie ein Paar Flügel. Wenn es doch so einfach wäre: wenn ich einfach davon fliegen könnte.

Ich falle und falle und komme dem Boden immer näher. Natürlich habe ich einen Plan. Und er muss gelingen, darf einfach nicht schief gehen. Ich muss _sterben_. Für John. Ich muss mich konzentrieren, nur fallen und mich auf das konzentrieren, was ich danach zu tun habe.

Doch beherrscht werden meine Gedanken von dem Mann, den ich gerade verlasse, den ich verletze, den ich doch nur beschützen will. Im freien Fall, als ich _sterbe_, kann ich nur an ihn denken: an John.


	7. Chapter 7

**Der Aufprall oder: Der Anfang vom Ende**

Ich stehe auf der Straße nur noch wenige Meter vom St. Bart's entfernt und doch kann ich nichts tun. Wie gerne würde ich in das Gebäude und auf das Dach stürmen, um Sherlock am Springen zu hindern. Doch ich kann nicht. Ich bin erstarrt, wie in Trance, starre fassungslos zu der Gestalt auf dem Dach und höre durch mein Telefon, wie Sherlock versucht, mir einzureden, dass er ein Fake sei, dass Moriarty die Wahrheit gesagt und Sherlock gelogen hatte. Das kann nicht wahr sein!

Ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmt. Ich vertraue Sherlock und ich kann mich nicht so sehr in ihm getäuscht haben. Seine Stimme klingt brüchig, während er zu mir spricht, tränenerstickt. Er weint. Es tut so weh, seine Verzweiflung zu sehen und es zerreißt mich fast vor Sehnsucht danach, ihn schützend zu umarmen und ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut wird. Er darf nur nicht springen, darf einfach nicht, darf mich nicht alleine lassen. Ich kann doch nicht leben ohne ihn.

Ich achte kaum noch auf Sherlocks Worte, blicke ihn nur an. Entsetzt sehe ich, wie Sherlock eine Hand ausstreckt. Nach mir! Instinktiv tue ich es ihm gleich, versuche ihn zu berühren, ihn zu erreichen und weiß im gleichen Moment, dass es zu spät ist.

„Auf Wiedersehen, John."

Als Sherlock springt, habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er es meinetwegen tut. Und plötzlich beginnt alles, sich wie in Zeitlupe abzuspielen. Voller Verzweiflung schreie ich seinen Namen und renne los, werde von einem Fahrrad angefahren und erreiche Sherlocks leblosen Körper, kurz nachdem er auf dem Gehsteig aufgeprallt ist. Und das ist das Ende meiner Welt, meines Glücks, mein Ende. Ohne Sherlock bin ich kaputt, kann vielleicht noch funktionieren, aber nicht mehr leben. Ohne Sherlock bin ich nichts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Der Moment des Schreckens oder: Unerwarteter Besuch**

Ein gewöhnlicher Tag in London: die Straßen sind belebt, Einheimische und Touristen bahnen sich ihren Weg durch die Stadt. Unter ihnen ist auch John Watson. John, der seit Sherlocks Tod nicht mehr gelacht hat. John, der einfach nicht akzeptieren will, dass Sherlock niemals mehr zu ihm zurückkommen wird.

John, der nur einen einzigen Weg gefunden hat, mit seiner Verzweiflung klarzukommen: Während er durch die Straßen eilt, führt er in seinem Kopf ein Gespräch mit Sherlock. In Johns Gedanken ist nämlich nur Platz für Sherlock, für nichts anderes, und er hat sich dessen Denkweise immer mehr zu Eigen gemacht. Deshalb bittet Lestrade John manchmal um Hilfe. So hat John etwas zu tun und es fällt ihm ein wenig leichter, weiter zu machen. Für Sherlock, mit dem er gerade in Gedanken den aktuellen Fall diskutiert.

Als John in seine Wohnung kommt, muss er dieses Gespräch nicht mehr im Stillen führen. Sobald er die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hat, redet er laut weiter. Und fast ist ihm, als könnte er Sherlocks Antworten hören.

John weiß, dass es nicht gut ist, wie er sich verhält, dass er sich irgendwann mit Sherlocks Tod wird abfinden müssen. Aber noch kann und will er das nicht. Er erträgt es einfach nicht, wenn die Wohnung so still ist. Also macht er weiter. Warum auch nicht? Er ist schließlich alleine und einsam und traurig ohne Sherlock. Da kann er sich dieser Illusion doch ruhig hingeben…

Und dann ändert sich plötzlich alles, als John das Wohnzimmer betritt. Denn dort auf dem Sofa sitz seelenruhig und mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand niemand anderes als Sherlock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Der perfekte Moment oder: Ein schon längst überfälliges Ereignis**

In einem kleinen Garten, der vielleicht zum Anwesen der Familie Holmes gehört, ist folgende Szene zu beobachten:

Es ist wunderbar warm und sonnig und vor der Kulisse einiger großer, grüner Bäume stehen zwei Stühle, weiße Gartenstühle, deren Armlehnen sich beinahe berühren.

Darauf sitzen Sherlock und John. John stützt sich mit dem Arm auf der Lehne seines Stuhles ab und beugt sich ein wenig nach rechts, hinüber zu Sherlock. Eindringlich blickt er ihn an, jedoch ohne, dass man vermuten oder erahnen könnte, was ihm dabei durch den Kopf geht.

Das geht solange, bis Sherlock – er trägt trotz des warmen Wetters seinen Mantel und seinen Schal – John stirnrunzelnd ansieht und mit einem Anflug von Verwirrtheit fragt:

„Was ist los, John?"

„Nichts. Ich frage mich nur, wie es wäre."

„Wie was wäre?"

„Wie es wäre, wenn zwischen uns etwas wäre."

Und dann beugt John sich endgültig zu Sherlock hinüber. Besitzergreifend legt er ihm eine Hand in den Nacken, lässt die Finger in seine Haare gleiten und zieht ihn zu sich heran.

Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen und dann küsst er Sherlock. Und dieser küsst zurück. Der Kuss ist weder vorsichtig noch zögernd – wie man es bei einem ersten Kuss vielleicht erwarten könnte – sondern heftig und drängend. Voller Leidenschaft und vor allem: voller Liebe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Der Moment danach oder: Ein weiteres längst überfälliges Ereignis**

Sherlock bäumte sich stöhnend auf, als er mit einem langgezogenen „John" kam. Es dauerte nur noch Sekunden, bis auch John Erlösung fand. Er klammerte sich schwer atmend an Sherlock fest, ihre Münder aneinander gepresst, gelegentliche Küsse austauschend und den Atem des anderen trinkend. Einen Moment verharrten beide bewegungslos in ihrer Position, sich einander tief in die Augen blickend.

Schließlich legte John eine Hand and Sherlocks Wange und fuhr mit dem Daumen über dessen leicht geöffnete Lippen. Sherlock hauchte lächelnd einen Kuss darauf und legte sich dann neben John, in seinen Arm, den Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet, eine Hand auf seiner Brust liegend, ihre Beine ineinander verschlungen.

Mit der freien Hand angelte John nach der Bettdecke, die auf dem Fußboden gelandet war. Sorgfältig breitete er sie über ihnen aus und vergrub dann lächelnd sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Haaren. Eine Weile lagen sie so da, schweigend und endlich die lang ersehnte und unglaubliche Nähe des anderen genießend.

Irgendwann murmelte Sherlock:

„_Das_ hätten wir schon vor Ewigkeiten haben können und tun sollen."

Bei diesen Worten wurde John ganz warm ums Herz, denn es war Sherlocks Art, zu sagen ‚I_ch liebe dich. Schon lange_'.

„Hätten wir.", bestätigte er. _Ich liebe dich auch. Schon lange._

„Und warum haben wir es nicht getan?"

„Weil wir große Idioten sind!"

„Waren!", lachte Sherlock und hinderte John mit einem langen Kuss an einer möglichen Antwort.


End file.
